1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper comminuting device or similar device, such as a paper shredder, composed of two dimensionally stable side components extending parallel to each other and a bottom and a rear wall connecting the side components, and a cutting mechanism housing releasably placed on the side components and the rear wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Open base frames which have been known in the past either have no base plate connecting the side components, which may lead to contamination of the office floor because of cut particles, or the base frames are rigid, box-like structures of different types which not only require a large amount of space for storage and transportation, but additionally frequently are complicated and, thus, are expensive to manufacture and/or assemble.